marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James Howlett (Earth-807128)
Hooded Man Have there been any references to the Hooded Man or Fantastic Force for the Old Man Logan currently in Earth-616? I didn't read his Battleworld series, but Extraordinary X-Men and Old Man Logan Vol 2 make it seem like this Logan picks up after the original "Old Man Logan" arc, not 500 years later after becoming a super-hero again and raising a Hulk son. If doesn't seem like he'd be on a quest to murder Banner in the present if he thought that would wipe from existence his own adopted son, Banner Jr. Monolith616 (talk) 14:02, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::It begins far prior to that. At the start of ''Old Man Logan'', Hulk, Jr. is still an infant and Logan is raising him alongside an adult Dani Cage in Carson City. -- Annabell (talk) 14:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::So shouldn't the Hooded Man be a separate article then? Monolith616 (talk) 14:44, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, indicates that Old Man Logan is in fact the Hooded Man, so the only change should be that the Fantastic Four and Fantastic Force subsections should come after the Secret Wars and All-New, All-Different Marvel subsections, since the history is supposed to be listed in chronological order. -- Annabell (talk) 15:09, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::That sounds like it goes against the Marvel rules on time travel and divergent possible futures. If Old Man Logan isn't the Hooded Man yet, but may one day become the Hooded Man, that's just a possible future self. Just like Cyclops may one day become a cyborg leading the Summers Rebellion, but the cyborg's events don't go on Scott Summers (Earth-616). Monolith616 (talk) 15:39, February 25, 2016 (UTC) So did the address this in any way? My understanding was the Battleworld was created of fragments resembling previous realities and not the realities themselves. That would make the Old Man Logan from the Wastelands a divergent version of the original Old Man Logan, separate from the future were he becomes the Hooded Man, and so the Hooded Man of the Fantastic Force should be on a separate page from the Logan now appearing in Extraordinary X-Men. Monolith616 (talk) 19:18, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :I believe this is a policy question identical to what happened with Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) in . At present we've kept that divergence a single article, because Marvel insists it's all the same character despite the continuity issues, just as between the two handbooks they've indicated that this is the same Old Man Logan from the same reality as before. -- Annabell (talk) 19:53, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::It'd be different because OML came from Battleworld, though. I haven't read ANADMU, but I thought the consensus coming out of that Handbook was that God Doom didn't ACTUALLY use fragments of the realities in question, but copies or "echoes" of them (i.e., Baron Apocalypse was not from The Age of Apocalypse, Earth-295, but merely a likeness thereof). If true, then there's Logan 807128, who experienced Old Man Logan and eventually became the Hooded Man, and Battleworld Logan, who experienced a copy of Old Man Logan, but is a separate entity who can now chart his own future. Monolith616 (talk) 13:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Two Options As mentioned above, it seems like this a similar case as with Spider-Man 2099. While the Secret Wars Handbook states that Old Man Logan went on to be the Hooded Man, this was prior to Secret Wars. I think we have two options.... Splitting: At least with this (unlike Spider-Man 2099) it's easy to figure out the divergent point. When we see Old Man Logan during the Secret Wars, Hulk Jr. is still an infant. So the diverging point probably happened after the events of . Since the Handbook states that the Old Man Logan world featured in Secret Wars is Earth-807128, I think we should assign TRN's to the 500 years in the future world where the Hooded Man hails. Alternatively... Keeping them together: We can keep them together as it is still plausible that Old Man Logan will return to his proper reality eventually. However if we're going to keep them together then everything needs to be rearranged in the proper chronological order. Meaning, everything from both Old Man Logan Vol 1 & 2 Should go between the events of Old Man Logan Giant-Size and his appearance as the Hooded Man in . We should put it to a vote. Nausiated (talk) 01:36, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :As stated above, I prefer the latter option. -- Annabell (talk) 01:52, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :I say keep it together, not much to say besides my usual argument of, Secret Wars took fragments from universes, and some of those universe had different stories due to the circumstances of Battleworld.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 01:54, September 8, 2016 (UTC)) :I vote for keeping them together. :--TMAO (talk) 02:19, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Split. This is just like the Original Five X-Men. While at one point it may have been conceivable for them to travel back to the point they left and live out their "destined" future as the X-Men of Earth-616, it's increasingly clear that will never happen. The Wiki's given them a TRN. Similarly, it seems very unlikely Marvel will eventually send Old Man Logan home so he can "live out his destiny" of becoming the Hooded Man. He has diverged, so a new timeline (and page) is necessary. Monolith616 (talk) 12:24, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::He could still be the same Wolverine but his future is altered in such a way that the Fantastic Four story did not happen. It seems that Marvel's rules about timeline alteration creating alternate universes does not apply anymore. Miles didn't exist in the old 616 universe until now, the history of the universe is altered yet it remains the same universe. I say it's best to keep the page as it is.--Primestar3 (talk) 19:00, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, and Secret Wars did affect some universe story itself, for example, the Animated X-Men Universe Earth-92131 has a whole different outlook on mutants, they were hated, but during Secret the X-Men saved everyone in the domain from Magneto, and Apolypse attack on humanity, so they started loving mutants, after Secret Wars, that change is still in effect.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 19:05, September 12, 2016 (UTC)) On the people who are looking to split the two, I just want to be sure that you're aware that Old Man Logan takes place some 50 years in the future of the Modern Age, whereas the Nu-World story-arc which features the Hooded Man, the characters come from a future 500 years hence, and a lot of that time in-between is virtually unknown. Unlike the All-New X-Men, whose length of time in the present complicated previously and well documented events, the same can't definitively be said about Old Man Logan. Also the events of Nu-World are a handful of comics, and the Hooded Man is mostly lurking in the background or not saying much. It's pretty hard -- at this point -- to see anything that would impact things so drastically that OML couldn't become the Hooded Man eventually. But for arguments sake, and this is something we're going to need to clarify if people are going to opt for splitting is this: Which reality gets a TRN? If it's voted that we go for a split, I'd say we give the least relevant version the TRN, so everyone from the "500 years in the future" get a TRN. That said, we should put a cut off time for a final decision. Lets say we make the vote final on October 31st, 2016 and go from there. Whatever side you support if you want people to speak up and vote, have them say their piece while they still can. Nausiated (talk) 20:18, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Powers Does anyone else think we should probably elaborate on Logan's abilities? I know they're basically identical to his younger self's, but maybe we should go over what he's still capable of. DCLover1995 (talk) 21:55, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Time of birth Logan was born nearly a century before his younger self? Was that intentional? DCLover1995 (talk) 01:00, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Hair color Logan's hair is white, not gray. DCLover1995 (talk) 02:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Page Locked Why is this page locked? Geek Mangacomic (talk) 12:10, October 13, 2017 (UTC)Geek Mangacomic :Because you keep re-adding the same unnecessary edits to the page every time I remove them. :--TMAO (talk) 12:29, October 13, 2017 (UTC)